Call It Paradise
| season = 3 | number = 14 | image = 14_05.jpeg | airdate = February 10, 2015 | writer = Matt Olmstead Michael A. O'Shea | director = Reza Tabrizi | guest = | runtime = 43 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Call it Paradise is the fourteenth episode of the third season and the 60th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary The pursuit of a missing teenager leaves Mills and Brett stranded in unforgiving elements; members of the firehouse care for Alan abandoned newborn; Severide receives an intriguing proposal; Boden is at odds with his father. Plot It's a cold, icy day in Chicago and the city issues a weather emergency, which makes it all the more upsetting when Dawson steps outside the firehouse to find a crate - with an abandoned baby inside. She takes point in caring for the newborn in lieu of a trip to Chicago Med, all the while worried for its future. But before the baby boards the ambulance, its proclaimed mother Toni arrives. She posits that the estranged father dropped the baby (Grace) off, yet Boden and Dawson remain skeptical and request that she return with evidence to prove she's the mother. The intense cold interferes with radio frequencies and renders communication difficult at best, a problem exacerbated when Mills and Brett end up stranded on a call. As they deal with a pair of paranoid, drug-addled teens in peril, Cruz identifies where they are and organizes a search team. The rescue squad arrives just in time to help save a teen from serious harm and returns the paramedics to the firehouse. Back at 51, Boden manages to get his newborn son's pediatrician to come by the firehouse for an official examination of Grace. She quickly determines Grace is a preemie - a real survivor who will require extra care. Later, Toni returns with paperwork... only she describes Grace as a perfect, healthy baby. This sets off a signal for Dawson, but before she can get Boden, Toni pulls out a gun and demands Dawson turn over Grace. When the rest of the fire fighters arrive from a call, Toni panics and rushes out. Later, Dawson finally accompanies Grace to Chicago Med and witnesses her reunion with her actual parents from Indiana, no doubt worried sick about their daughter's disappearance. Dawson's connection to Grace - albeit short term - causes some mixed emotions. What kind of mother would Dawson make? Meanwhile, Captain Cunningham from Arson visits 51 looking for Severide - she wants his take on a recent arson case. He resists, still stinging from her inability to help corral Shay's killer, but he studies photographs from the scenes and returns to Cunningham's office with an alternate theory that impresses the captain. In fact, she offers him a position in Arson, confident his skills would save lives. Although Severide declines, her offer leaves him in a good mood. He returns home to his apartment and drops in a home DVD, one of the many he and Shay filmed for posterity. For the first time in a long while, he smiles - finally at peace with her death. Boden struggles to make peace with his father when Wallace Sr. expresses a waning desire to fight his cancer, despite Boden's offer to provide information on an experimental drug. Wallace Sr. turns him down - he would rather live than die. So, with Herrmann's help, he resurrects the semi-annual Winter Luau at Molly's. The party's a huge success, and afterwards Boden and his dad enjoy a drink in private, happy to share each other's company. But later, after Boden puts Terrance to bed, he returns to the living room and discovers his father in the chair, unresponsive - deceased with a family photo album in his hands. Casey finds himself in a unique situation after the luau, too - he joins a cute attendee at her apartment. He explains his recent breakup and she responds with her own. It's a mutual invitation, and they make out in her kitchen... Category:Episode Category:Season 3